1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for carrying various papers, and particularly to a case which can open into a substantially planar surface to form a desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying cases of varying kinds is becoming more prevalent as more and more people find it convenient and even necessary to take work with them as they travel about or require large amounts of informative material at hand to perform their work. Accordingly, although the usual kinds of cases, such as attache cases, top-loading briefcases, portfolios, and the like, remain the most common cases used, there has developed an increasing need for specialized cases for facilitating the carrying out of various tasks.
Several specialized carrying cases have been proposed, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,201, issued July 17, 1979 to B. Carp, wherein an organizer constructed for receiving a large number of specialized personal articles is arrangeable in the chamber of a rectangular carrying case of generally conventional construction. The organizer can be removed from the carrying case and laid flat for convenient access to the articles disposed in it.
There is a need, however, for a case having a configuration convenient for being carried about, but which will function as a desk and secretary when a user of the case has need to refer to the materials disposed within the case. This is particularly true when the materials within the case are sheets of informative material, forms to be completed, and the like.